The Race of Humanity
by ryanoceangod
Summary: Nico was broken. By Percy of course. Sadly enough he was in love with the big goof ball. You just get to see what happens to him in the two short months which quickly become the best and worst months of his life. PercyxNico Slash. No Greek gods just High School.
1. The First Day

**Author:****This is my first story up here so don't judge please! Just please read and review. Thank You! (oh and sorry its so short)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

* * *

I was torn. I felt like my life was falling apart. I guess that's just what happens when you fall in love with your best friend whom you've known for nearly 12 years. I was just a regular Emo/Gothic stereotype guy with only a handful of friends. One who I was unfortunately in love with. His name was Percy. Yes I'm a guy who likes a guy but I guess that's how I got here in the first place. My heart was broken but its just the price I pay...Well first I guess I should tell you how it started...  
2 months ago  
I groaned as I realized that it was my first day of school. I look at my buzzing alarm clock with a hateful glance.  
"Damn."  
I rub the sleep out of my eyes while I slowly wobble down the hall to take a shower, throwing the door open. I flip on the switch and squint into the bright florescent lights. The dark red of the walls giving me a warm feeling. I liked the walls, it was mom's favorite color.  
The steam of the shower had fogged up the mirror but I decided that my appearance resembled the look of a wet cat. I towel dry my hair and comb it out before I open my closet to look for what I wanted to wear. I pick out a black shirt and jeans with my black and white Converse. I quickly get dress before grabbing my backpack and running downstairs. I hop on my motorcycle and make my way to school.  
I walk into my homeroom with a look of dread as my dark brown eyes land on the prized couple. Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth was Percy's summer girlfriend, she was a smart, gray eyed, blonde who couldn't stand my presence. I walk into the room and instantly Percy's eyes land on me and I blush under his gaze. Looking away I quickly stumble toward the back of the classroom when I hear Percy call my name.  
"Hey Nico! Come sit here." He gestures to the seat next to him. I walk over there and sit down. He looks at me with his sea green eyes and I almost melt. What's wrong with me...I ask myself. I quickly take out my books when the bell rings and sit and listen to our teacher talk about jellyfish attacks, slightly intrigued. Percy leans close to me and whispers in my ear.  
"Hey, um Nico? Can I come over later?" I nod as shivers run down my spine.  
The teacher finishes his lecture right when the bell rings and I slowly pack up my stuff before heading to my next class thinking to myself, This is going to be a long day.  
"Hey, Persephone? Can Percy come over today?!" I yell as I come into the front door. Persephone was my step mother whom my father married after my mom and Bianca died...I don't like to think about it.  
"Well hello to you too but of course he can. How was school?" she asked after giving me a hug.  
"It was alright. It turns out I have about all my classes with Percy, so that's good."  
"Can I ask you a question?" She asked as I stopped by the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice.  
"Sure." I replay as I take a sip of orange juice.  
"Do you like-like Percy?" She asked me barely squeaking out the question. I almost choke on my juice.  
"What! No!" Was my immediate answer but then I actually started to think about it. "Well...Maybe...I don"t know." Persephone gave me a smile and said something that made my heart warm.  
"No matter who you like Nicky, I will always love you" As cheesy as it was I still was grateful. She hugs me one more time before walking back into the living room.  
"Nico, Percy is here." She calls back to me, disappearing into her room. I poke my head out the living room and I see Percy holding his face up to our window. As soon as he sees me he flashes a big smile. Why does he have to be so damn adorable..I ask myself.


	2. What A Party

A/N: I'm finally finished with this chapter! Ermahgerd it took forever. Just so ya'll know I was up till 5AM finishing this for you guys. Anyway I hope you enjoy! ^-^ Sorry for my bad grammar and sorry if I suck at writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

Warnings: Slash!

* * *

I open the door to reveal Percy. He instantly grabs my wrist and drags me toward my bedroom. He apparently still remembers the way there from when he used to come over when we were little. He tosses me on my bed and closes the door. My heart races in my chest.

"I have to talk to you" He looks at me with a sense of urgency.

"About...?" I drag with a small sense of curiosity. I soon realize his appearance looks disheveled, wearing a old worn leather jacket, a cyan shirt underneath and sporting a messy hair look.

"Annabeth." I try to hide my disappointment that something more interesting may have what left Percy spooked but instead I nod in response.

"I think she's cheating on me" A look of surprise clearly must have shone on my face because Percy asks "What?"

"I'm just surprised. Well for starters... One, you came to me for this situation and Two, you two are like the golden couple." I finish with a slight sigh. Percy then plops down on the bed next to me.

"Of course I'm going to go to you, you've been my best friend since, like forever. It might just be all in my head. I have an idea to get my mind off of this, we could go to that party. Uh, the one the Stolls are having tonight. Come on, what do you say? Please?" I started to say no but Percy then just had to put on his best puppy dog face and I knew I had already lost.

"Okay fine. I'll just ask Persephone if I can go, okay?" I reply whilst walking out of my bedroom door and walking the short walk down the hall to the study where I knew she'd be.

I knock before I poke my head in the doorway. "Hey, uhm, can I go to a party with Percy?" I ask when she looks up from the book she was reading.

"Of course, just make sure you do your home work first and make sure you have a ride home." I nod and make my way back to my room, making sure to queitly close the door. I walk back into my room to find Percy sitting on the bed just staring at the wall.

I walk in front of him and I still get no response so I just turn my back to him and start picking throughout my closet. I sift through my closet and find a outfit for the party. I peek over my shoulder at Percy to find that he was staring lower than the previous point. I realized his gaze was on my ass.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask while turning around. He looks up quickly at me before blushing bright red and adverting his eyes.

He quickly mumbles "Nothing." before clearing his throat. "So, uh, what did Persephone say?"

"She said I could go but I have to do my home work first." I smirk at him before turning back around. Out of the corner of my eye I see him blush again.

We arrive at the party in Percy's truck. We quickly make our way to the front door and Percy flashes me a quick smile before knocking on the door. A drunk Conner comes to answer the door.

"Come inside guys!" Conner slurs. Percy walks in while shaking his head. I laugh at Conner before also entering the house._ Everybody from school must be here,_ I thought. I stick next to Percy while he makes his way to the kitchen. I peek over Percy's shoulder as he looks in the fridge.

"Here." He says while handing me a wine cooler. I give him a look.

"What, have you never got drunk before?" I shake my head no before looking back up at him.

"Well this'll be fun." Percy exclaims before he opens the drink for me. I take a couple sips and I already feel it. My head is swirling. I down the whole thing before making my way back to the fridge to get more.

I drink about five more before I realize something. I have to pee, like really bad. I drunkenly stumble my way to the bathroom. After I come out I decided to explore a little bit. I walk down the hallway to a closed door and I quietly open the door and see a couple doing some really M rated stuff on the bed. They don't notice me so I walk out and close the door.

"Uh-Oh" I slur before I barge my way through the crowd. I ask a blonde girl from the school where Percy was and she said that he was in the living room. I make my way over to where Percy was. He was surprisingly sober.

"Perrccy. come heeree." I slur out to Percy. He quickly gets up and walks over to me.

"Yes drunk little Nico?" He asks.

"Foll-follow mee" I stutter and I lead him back to the hallway with the closed door. I look at him with a drunk smile before raising a finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet. I throw open the door with a loud bang, startling the couple on the bed. Gasps went all around the room.

Percy looks over with heartbroken eyes. "Annabeth?" He asks the blonde woman in the bed.

"Percy, it isn't what it looks like!" She said while trying to cover up here naked body with the sheets.

"Shit if it isn't. Annabeth we are done!" Percy says while a stray tear falls from his eye. He storms out of the house, people making way for him as he walks by with me in tow. He pulls both of us out of the front door and he just sits of the front step.

It wasn't long before the tears came. I quickly pulled him in a hug and let him cry into my shoulder.

He finally stopped and sat there in silence before saying "Lets get you home."

Percy unlocks the door with my key and picks me up bridal style. He makes his way up the stairs and into my room. He sets me down on the bed and takes of my shoes and jeans before he sticks me under the covers.

"Hey Nico? Can I crash here?" Percy asks me and I nod in reply. He also sheds his clothing before he slides in next to me. I was a little surprised.

I look up at him and ask "Are you okay?" He looks down at me and with a sad smile says "I will be." before closing his eyes. I scoot a little closer and I lay my head on his chest and I put my arms around him. He open one eye looking down at me with a questioning glance.

"I love you." I whisper before I finally drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Oh Nico

Authors Note: Hey guys so this chapter took a little bit longer than the others but I know it was worth it. Just so you know I will try to update more often but I don't know if I can do that after school starts. Read and Review please!

Warning!: Self harm, Bad Language, Guy x Guy

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson!

* * *

**PERCY**

I silently laugh as Nico starts to fall asleep on me. I look down at him with a questioning glance and he closes his eyes.

"I love you" Nico says right before he goes to sleep. I gasp._ He loves me_, I think before whispering something back to him.

"I think I might love you too..." The words surprise me a little but I know that they are true and have been for a while. Nico never got the chance to hear me because he was already fast asleep. I also fall asleep but with a smile on my face knowing that drunken words are sober thoughts.

* * *

**NICO**

I wake up to a sharp pain in my head. I try to gather my surroundings but that's when I hear it, the pounding in my ear. I also feel the warmth on my cheek. I pop open one eye and look up. I gasp.

I was asleep on Percy's chest and the thumping I was hearing was his heartbeat. I look up at his face and see he is still peacefully sleeping. I try to get up but I couldn't for some reason, Percy's arm was around my waist, holding me down. I groan and remove his arm and crawl over him and walk to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror before turning quickly to puke in the toilet. I retch out my guts over and over again before I feel a hand on my back. The person was softly saying relaxing words trying to make me feel better. I finally stop and I lift up my head to see Percy, looking at me with worried eyes.

"You okay?" I nod and get up to brush my teeth. I scrub my tongue getting the taste out of my mouth. Percy then leaves and returns with a glass of water and some Tylenol.

"Take it and meet me downstairs for some coffee okay?" I nod once again but more harshly this time, making my head spin. I groan before taking the medicine and stumbling back down the hall in to my room, to change in my room.

* * *

I mope down the stairs and into the kitchen. A glass mug was shoved in my face, full of a black liquid I recognize as coffee. I take the mug and shuffle toward the bar to sit down while taking small sips of the drink.

"What. The. Fuck. Happened?" I exclaim to Percy quietly while nursing my pounding head.

"You don't remember anything?"Percy asks.

"Nope, I feel like was inserted into the movie The Hangover-" I pause to laugh "-but what really happened. Percy blushes for a second and tells me everything that happened last night. Well maybe not everything because I feel like he was leaving something out.

"Oh shit. You broke up with her?!" I shoot out of my chair. Which all to soon I realize was a bad idea, as I start to fall over. I squint my eyes as prepare for my face to impact of the tile flooring but instead of on a floor I find myself in Percy's arms._ How cliche,_ I thought.

"Maybe you should sit back down.." Percy suggests.

* * *

I finally end up suggesting we go do something.

"How about a movie or the mall or oh! the boardwalk?!" Percy exclaims all excitedly. I laugh at his enthusiasm before nodding.

"Okay we can go to the boardwalk. Just let me go get something from out of my room and I'll be right down okay?" Percy nods and I jog to the stairs. I walk down the hallway into my room to get my wallet and a jacket but I stop when I hear a metal *ping*. I look down and pick up the razor blade that fell out of my jacket. My mood dimmed ten fold. Suddenly I abruptly turn around and make my way to the bathroom._ I deserve it,_ I thought as I closed the door behind me.

* * *

I hiss at my arm as another angry red mark appears on the skin. _He'd never go for me. How could I ever get someone like him_, the thoughts are racing through my mind as I make another red line._ I hate the fact that everything is so fucked up_, two more. I continue the pattern for a whole ten minutes and end up with 15 marks on my arm. I stick my arm under the facet and let the tears run freely. _Why...?_, I think to myself. I yank my from under the facet as I heard Percy coming up the stairs.

"Hey, Nico? Are you alright?" Percy asks, his voice layered with concern. _Fuck._

"Uh yeah-" *sniffles*"-I'm fine" I wince as my voice cracks on the last word. _So convincing_, I thought sarcastically.

"Nico... Open the door." Percy demands.

"No." I slide on the floor hugging my arms around my knees.

"Nico, please open the door." I silently unlock the door and I shrink bad to my previous position. I couldn't stop the tears that started to fall down my cheeks. The door slowly opened and Percy slowly entered while closing the behind him.

"Oh, Nico..." Percy says his voice thick with emotion. He looks at my arm and at the bloody razor blade laying on the counter. He looks up at me with sad eyes and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"I-I'm S-sorry" I force out before I start rocking back and forth crying even harder. Percy pulls me into a tight hug, running his fingers through my hair and kissing the top of my head as I cried into his shoulder. He started whispering words to try to get me to calm down.

"It's going to be okay. Shh don't worry its all going to be alright. Shh shh. I know, I know." He starting rocking me back and forth in his soothing embrace. The next words he whispered made me hug him even harder,

"It's all going to be alright, my beautiful little Nico."


	4. I'm Not Gay

Authors' Note: Hey guys so I started on this chapter earlier than normal for ya so I hope you'll enjoy! Sorry its super short but I'm sure you'll love it!

BTW!: The songs used in this story aren't mine! Missing by Evanescence

Disclaimer: Songs aren't mine and I still don't own Percy Jackson!

* * *

Percy takes my face and he asks me a simple question "Why?" He looks like he's about to cry. He cradles my arm next to his cheek before touching his lips to the skin in a loving way.

I look up at Percy with sad wide eyes. "I-I want to show you something." I get up and take his hand leading him to my room. I guide him to the bed, making him sit down while I grab my guitar. I sit in front of him so we were face to face and I begin to play. I didn't even clam up when I opened my mouth to sing because I knew that the words I would say were true.

_Please, please forgive me,_  
_But I won't be home again._  
_Maybe someday you'll look up,_  
_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_  
_"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

My fingers strum, moving almost robotic-ally as the next set of lyrics begin to arrive.

_Please, please forgive me,_  
_But I won't be home again._  
_I know what you do to yourself,_  
_I breathe deep and cry out,_  
_"Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?"_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

___Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

I finish the song to see Percy with tears in his face and my throat becomes thick as I think about what I'm about to say "I'm sorry. I just began to feel tired of it, okay. I saw you everyday with someone else and I just had to deal with it because I can never have you. Now that you are free I still know that I can never have you because I realized that you aren't even gay but that still doesn't hide the fact that I love you." I finish with tears running down my face. Percy looks up at me with sad eyes.

"Y-You're right. I'm not gay." Percy stated and disappointment coursed through my body but then that's when I see it, Percy's smile. "I'm bi you idiot." He says before grabbing the back of my neck pulling me into a knee weakening kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck strengthening the kiss before pulling back with a smile."I-" * Percy takes a deep breath*"-have loved you for a longtime." Percy smiles with tears in his eyes. "Now, don't ever do anything like that again. It broke my heart to see you hurt. You have to promise."

"Promise." I take his hand and smile "I think we have a boardwalk to get to." I say before dragging him down the stairs with me. Laughing all the way down.

* * *

"Hey, Nico?" Percy asks me and I look up and him. We were walking on the board walk for a while just making small talk about school and what we might be doing in the next week.

"Yes?"

"I know it might be kind of obvious now, but here it goes." Percy takes my hands in his and we stop walking. "Will you, Nico di Angelo be my boyfriend?" He asked me.

Tears start coming to my eyes and I nod a little to quickly. Percy's smile gets wider as he pulls me in a tight hug pulling back only to kiss me on the nose.

"You're officially mine." Percy states making me blush.

"Come on, you goofball. We have that assignment due in two days." I say dragging him along.

* * *

Please review! Pretty please with a Percy on top?


	5. PDA?

I'm so sorry that its so short but I think I might do one more chapter before ending this short story because its really hard to write a story like this so I'll see you later with one last chapter before I start a different story.

* * *

Over the weekend Percy and I would hangout and have make-out sessions in my room but now it was Monday and we were now separated by the social ladder with Percy being the top and me and the bottom. I just walking down the hallway on my to my next class, when I got slammed into a locker. Hard.

"Ugnnh." I groan as I roll over to see who attacked me. A jock stood over me along with two of his 'buddies'. What looked like the whole school was crowded around us. The jock picked me up by my shirt with my back against the lockers and raised his fist, I closed my eyes waiting for the hit but it never came. I squint open one eye to see a person holding the jock's fist back, keeping it from reaching my face. I knew who it was. Percy.

"Don't touch him." He growled. The jock just laughed but Percy didn't seemed phased.

"What Jackson? As if you can stop me." The jock said and raised to throw a punch at Percy but in a flash everything was over. Percy had knocked out the Jock's buddies and the jock himself was on the floor holding his jaw.

"What the fuck?" he seemed dazed but he continued. "Is he your boyfriend or something?" The jock raged. Percy then walked over to me and pulled me close to him.

"Actually, he is my boyfriend and if you ever lay a finger on him I'll beat you're ass. Again." Everyone gasped at his confession but even more gasped when he pulled me into a deep kiss. He pulled away smiling before throwing his arm around me and leading us to our next class, leaving everyone behind us still in shock.

"You okay?" Percy asked me when we were safely down the hall.

"Yeah but you didn't have to do that. Nor did you have to ruin your social life by announcing the fact you are dating the school biggest outcast." I said.

Percy just smiled and said " I wouldn't have it any other way."Before kissing me on the cheek.

The next few classes passed without anything interesting happening but I had a ton of people staring at me. The bell rung signaling that I was time for lunch. I grab my tray and look for Percy but I couldn't find him anywhere. I stop to ask Grover, Percy's best friend and he said he went out into the hall. I thanked him and asked if he could keep a eye on my tray and I left before I got a answer. I headed straight for the double doors leading in the hallway.

I turned the corner only to be stopped in my tracks. The tears running down my face as the scene unraveled before me. Annabeth was kissing Percy with passion.

"How could you?!" I scream at them and instantly they sprang apart. I run toward the exit and dashing to my motorcycle, school forgotten. I speed down the road tears blinding my sight.

It was a flash of white lights, the sound of tires screeching and I felt myself floating before crashing into the ground. I faintly saw a car rolling to me before blacking out completely.


End file.
